The present invention relates to a control system for controlling the operations of a sewing machine.
Conventional apparatuses for controlling sewing machines are provided with a switch-operated input unit including a switch ganged with a treadle. When the switch-operated input unit is operated by the operator, operation commands selected by the operator are transmitted to a motor for driving the sewing machine to control the rotation, de-energization and the RPM of the motor and also various modes of operation of the sewing machine.
Modern sewing machines have a wide variety of functions which are performed by complex, diversified modes of operation. Operation commands which the operator uses to select such modes of the sewing machine are quite large in number, resulting in an increased number of switches installed on the input unit. The switch-operated unit is relatively large in size. All of the switches are hand- and foot-operated, and the operator is required to effect a control operation which is complicated and prone to errors as there are many such switches.